El nuevo guerrero
by gold crystal
Summary: Hay algo que no concuerda por completo.. el pasado de Yin y Yang sera revelado poco a poco mientras descubren mas sobre el nuevo guerrero que amenaza ser muy poderoso...
1. Chapter 1

N/A: Vaya…soy la 1ª, ¡que emoción!, bien sin mas ni mas aquí tienen…

------------------8----------------------------8----------------

**PROLOGO**

Era un día normal, como todos, el Mstro. Yo les daba órdenes y les dejaba más tarea, Yang se quejaba y Yin gozaba…

-Mañana tendremos un examen, estudien-

-¡chihua! ¿Qué le sucede al Mstro. Yo?, nos ha dejado mas tarea de lo normal, la triplicado-

-Por 1ª vez… estoy de acuerdo contigo, no es que no me guste estudiar pero… ¿escribir un reporte de 1600 palabras sobre que es el Woo Foo para nosotros? Es un poco exagerado-

Se escucha una explosión…

-¡vamos!-Yang jala a Yin.

-¡WHOA!-

Llega el Mstro. Yo…

-¿Yin?, ¿Yang?... oh no…-sale de la academia y los ve irse- ¡NIÑOS! ¡ESPEREN!-su voz se fue desvaneciendo.

-creo que el Mstro. Yo quería decirnos algo-Yin volteo a verlo.

-No tengo tiempo para el Mstro. Yo-.

Corren hasta el cansancio, pero por fin llegaron a donde había sido la explosión, y tan solo vieron a un pequeño niño tirado ene le suelo muy lastimado.

-oye… ¿Qué te paso?-dice Yang mientras Yin lo ayuda.

-co…corran…-

-¿Qué?-

-¡CORRAN!-

--------------------------------------8----------------------------------8------------

Bien aquí tienen el Prologo, esta muy cortito pero allí tienen, nos vemos en el 1ª Capitulo (saben no soy buena con estas cosas)


	2. Revelaciones

N/A: Quiero agradecer a **Luz-fictiongirl **y a **Z –Raviel **por sus reviews, y por sus peticiones seguiré

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Cap. 1**

"**Revelación" **

Yin y Yang llevaron al chico a la Academia y al contarle al Mstro. Yo lo sucedido este se vio muy desinteresado…

-¿Así que lo encontraron a las afueras de la cuidad….?-

-Si-respondieron uniosamente.

-¿Y les dijo algo sobre un guerrero?-

-Si-volvieron a repetirlo.

-¿Y?-

-Pues -respondió Yin- lo trajimos aquí…-

- T.T… ¿y?-

-¿Cómo que "y"?-respondió furioso Yang- Es obvio que Nigth Master tiene un nuevo guerrero listo para destruirnos…-

-Pues entrenen, estudien yo que se hagan cualquier cosa…-se va.

-El Mstro. Yo se comporta muy extraño Yang-

-¿Por qué lo dices?-

-Pues… esta mañana no nos grito simplemente se fue a limpiar cosas que no habíamos ensuciado, esta tarde se quedo mirando tele sin dormirse, y nos dejo triple tarea… Yang el Mstro. Yo me preocupa-

-A mi no, al menos nos deja hacer lo que queramos…-

-¬¬…-el chico empieza a despertar- ¡Yang!, ¡esta despertando!-

-Pregúntame, ¿me importa?-

-Truena los dedos y aparece un burro que le da una patada.

-¡SOBREVIVI A LA PATADA DEL BURRO!-se escucha el grito de Yang.

-Yin truena los dedos y el burro le da otra patada.

-¿Am?... ¿Qué?... ¿Qué me paso?-pregunto aquel niño, el cual era un perro, tenia unos bonitos ojos color verde pálido y una gorra la cual no ocultaba muy bien su cabellera castaña.

-Eso quisiera saber-responde Yin- ¿Quisieras contarme lo que sucedió?...-

-Claro, aunque me duele un poco la cabeza, tratare de… ¿Yin?-voltea a verla y su expresión se torna diferente- ¡OH YIN!-la abrasa.

-Ok, oh nos conocimos en alguna parte o tú estas loco-

-La primera, tal vez un poco de la segunda pero mas de la primera-

-Creo que me confundes con otra persona, yo no te conozco-

-Claro que si me conoces Yinny-

-¿Yinny?-

-Así te digo de cariño, ¿Qué ya no recuerdas nada?-

-Eh no… creo que no-

-La aldea… La aldea KonichÎ… mmm… ¿te suena?-

-Eh…. creo que tampoco…-

-Oh vamos… Soy Phol… tu amigo…además de Amelia y Sandy-

-¿Phol… Amelia… Sandy?, enserio ese golpe te afecto mucho tu cabeza-

-No, el golpe no me hizo daño, Yinny soy tu amigo…-

- o...-llega Yang- ese burro….-toma aire- corre rápido…-

-¡Yang!-Phol lo abrasa.

-Yin… por que este tipo me esta abrasando ¬¬-

-¿Por que te quiere mucho a pesar de que no te conoce?-sonríe nerviosamente.

-Pero claro que si te conozco-replico Phol.

-¿A si?-

-Si… son Yin y Yang-

-¡Yin!, somos famosos y tenemos un admirador-

-No es un admirador Yang, según el es un amigo nuestro-

-Pues yo no te conozco…-

-Pero yo si-respondió Phol muy emocionado- ¡Oh Yang!, hace tanto que no te veía, y por cierto me debes $14.50-

-¿Qué te debo que?, Yin este tipo esta loco ¬¬-

-No entiendo…-

-¿Entender que?, el esta loco, yo te lo dije, ¿eso es tan complicado ¬¬?-

-No Yang, eso no, no se por que pero siento que lo vi en algún lado… de hecho tengo un…dejavu-

-¿Dejaga?-

-No, un dejavu es cuando sientes que ya has vivido algo 2 veces-

-¿Cómo cuando vas 2 veces al mismo lugar?-pregunta su ignorante hermano.

-No Yang ¬¬-

-Jajaja-rió su acompañante, Phol- Estas igual que hace muuuucho tiempo-

-Ah, como un Dejavu-respondió Yang el cual según el ya había entendido eso del "Dejavu".

Yin estampo su mano en su cara aunque ya estaba acostumbrada a las tonterías de su hermano…

-Sigues tan bonita como siempre-contesto Phol observando a Yin y esta poso una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Espera… ¡¿Le dijiste bonita a mi hermana?! No me la creo-

-¡YINCINERAR!-

-¡AHHHHH!-sale volando.

-Jajaja y ustedes siguen teniendo la misma relación-

-¿Qué puedo decir?, Yang me ha fastidiado desde que tengo memoria, pero aun así lo quiero-sonrió.

Silencio

-¿El moño es nuevo?-se rompió el silencio con la pregunta de Phol.

-No, lo tengo desde hace mucho tiempo-diciendo esto se acomodo el moño y lo miro orgullosa.

-Entonces es una señal de que ya estoy viejo-rió entonces.

-Llega Yang casi sin dientes- Fi fieres faber fue es feves defes fer fal Mstro. Fo (Traducción: Si quieres saber que es vejes debes ver al Mstro. Yo)-.

-¿Mstro. Fo?-

-Es Mstro. Yo, ¡ven!-lo jala.

Abajo…

Como era de esperarse el Mstro. Yo estaba dormido sin mucho que hacer y gritando incoherencias, eso le dio risa a Phol, Yin y Yang pudieron darse cuenta de que Phol era un chico muy risueño y si daba la sensación de haberlo conocido…

-zzzzz…… ¡PALOMITAS!...zzzz….-despierta un poco- ¿Eh?...-

-¿Mstro. Yo?-

-¿Si?-

-El es Phol-

-Buenas tardes-respondió este muy cordial.

-Eh… buenas tardes-dijo el Mstro. Yo, la verdad nadie había sido tan formal con el- ¿Y por que el esta aquí?-

-¡Es cierto!, Phol nos puedes explicar más de lo que nos dijiste de un tal guerrero-

-Bien… solo se que un tal Nuti Mister algo así…-

-Nigth Master-corrigió Yang.

-Nigth Master, eso, le decía algo a un alce extraño y muy bajo, le dijo: "Oh umitose" o algo así, "los necios guerreros Woo-Foo han vencido hasta a mis mejores guerreros… pero aun no saben de lo que soy capaz, aun tengo un as bajo la manga… y esta vez no podrán contra mi… ¡ey tu!, ¡¿Qué haces escondido entre esas rocas!" y allí fue cuando corrí pero una luz me cegó y no pude seguir y después de eso una explosión de allí fue que apenas escuche "Yo…" no escuche, "Venceré a Yin y a Yang así me cueste mi vida y haré que…" tampoco escuche "…Master este orgulloso de su hijo…"-

-¡¿HIJO?!-exclamaron todos.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Aquí tienen el 1ª capitulo, me inspire XD, en el siguiente capitulo sabrán mas, pero si quieren saber dejen reviews, es lo que impulsa a seguir escribiendo, nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo.


	3. Tu Pasado 1ª parte

N/A: Espero que les guste, perdón el retraso pero la inspiración no me llegaba XD.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Cap. 2**

"**Tu pasado 1ª parte"**

-¿Night Master tiene hijos?-pregunto Yang.

-Y si los tiene ¡IU!-Yin hizo una cara de asco.

-Yo no se, solo oí eso… perdón por no saber mas-Phol baja la mirada.

-Pero Phol tu información es valiosa-lo trata de animar Yin, mira a su hermano el cual estaba distraído y le da un codazo.

-¡Au!, ¿Qué?

-Yang-apunta a Phol.

-¿Qué?

-Debes decirle que su información es valiosa-se lo susurra.

-Oh si… pero no es tan valiosa, si al menos nos hubiera dicho el nombre de ese tal ¡¡¡¡¡AHHHH!!!!!-el burro le da una patada- ¡¡¡¡QUE JAMÁS EL BURRO VA A DEJAR DE PERSEGUIRMEEEEEeeee?!-.

-¿Algo más Yin?-pregunta el Burro.

-No gracias yo te llamo-.

-Bien-se va.

-Yo me voy, gracias por todo, regresare a mi aldea-Phol se levanta y va hacia la puerta pero al abrirla entro un viento espantoso.

-Oh no esta lloviendo-responde Yin- No te puedes ir con esa tempestad-.

-Supongo que no… pero no tengo donde quedarme…-

-Yin levanta una ceja

-¿Que?

-Apunta toda la casa

-¿Qué?...-

-Rodea la mirada y vuelve a puntar toda la casa por adentro

-¿Qué?... Oh ya veo…-Yin sonríe- Hay goteras en la casa, deberían arreglar ese problema-.

-¡No!-suspira- te trato de decir que si quieres puedes quedarte aquí mientras pasa la tormenta

-No quisiera ser una molestia-.

-Pero si no lo eres… ¿Verdad Yang?... ¿Yang?...-

En Rusia…

-¡¡¡¡¡AHHHH!!!!!-cae- esto no lo había visto antes… ¡nuevo record!-.

De vuelta

-Ya volverá, ven, tenemos una habitación de sobra-.

-¿Enserio?

-No, es el cuarto del Mstro. Yo, pero casi ni la usa, duerme y come en su silla masajeadora, así que prácticamente es una habitación disponible-.

-Bien…

La noche era pesada y fría pero aun así 4 personas durmieron perfectamente, el sonido de la lluvia era tan relajante que en minutos quedaron completamente dormidos, entonces Yin empezó a recordar algo… en sus sueños

Flash Back

-¿Estas bien Yinny?-miro con preocupación quien parecía ser Phol.

-Si… creo-.

-Que feo golpe te diste-respondió una chica de cabello largo y castaño con ojos cafés y una diadema que era también un perro.

-Si, creo que el moretón se confunde con otro ojo -hablo otra muchacha con una trenza, cabello pelirrojo con pecas y ojos azules, era un mapache.

-¡Oye Yang!-le grito Phol- ¡tu hermana se golpeo y le dejo un moretón!-.

-¿Qué tan grande?-pregunto su hermano sentado en un árbol.

-¡Del tamaño de… mmm…!-.

-¡De tu cabeza!-responde la pelirroja.

-Oh vamos no seas exagerada-Phol ríe.

-¬¬, ¡Phol!, ¡tienes la bragueta desabrochada!-le grita Yang y Phol ve su pantalón.

-Oye yo no…-le lanza una manzana- ¡SABES PERFECTAMENTE QUE NO ME GUSTAN LAS MANZANAS NI DE CHISTE!-lo persigue.

-¡Phol!, ¡no lo lastimes el solo jugaba!-grito la niña de cabello largo.

-Oh vaya, creo que a Sandy le gustan algo mas que las manzanas-dice la chica pelirroja levantando una ceja y sonriendo.

-¡¿Qué?!, ¡a mi no me gusta Yang!-.

-Yo no dije que te gustara Yang-sigue con su mirada.

-¡N-no!, ¡pero lo insinuaste!-.

-¡¡¡AHHH!!!!-Yang corre pero salta aun árbol y Phol se estrella y para colmo le caen muchas manzanas.

-¡ODIO LAS MANZANAS!-.

-Oh no, chicos odio interrumpir su "entretenido" juego pero ciertas personas que ya nos están esperando, además esta anocheciendo…-intervino Sandy.

-Ok, vamonos…-Phol se levanta.

-¿A dónde?-habla Yin desconcertada.

-Con tus padres…-

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Aquí lo tienen, espero sus reviews para ver que les pareció

**Z- Raviel:** Gracias por tu comentario, a ver si esta ves me quedo bien y vamos a ver si te gustan los siguientes.


End file.
